A Little Lost
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth feels a little lost on Christmas Eve. This story takes place in season 11.


This story takes place in season 11.

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The GA meeting had been a short one. Not too many people had felt a need that night, but he had. The hits kept coming and sometimes he wasn't sure if he could keep going. What was his breaking point? When did he give up? What was the final straw that would finally break him? Sometimes he felt like the china doll that no one wanted to give up on. Someone would break a piece of him and then they'd glue him back together. When would he be so broken that there was no way to fix him?

Oooooooooooooo

He'd realized that the meeting hadn't helped him as much as he'd hoped, so he soon found himself sitting in a pew at his church. It was late and he knew he should be home, but right now . . . just for the moment, he needed to be alone. He needed to think.

His thoughts dark and tragic, Booth sat with his right hand covering his eyes and tried to pray. He'd given up going to the church for almost year after he'd been placed in prison, but he'd finally returned.

The quiet that pervaded the church was a welcome relief from the cacophony that usually surrounded him. It was late and most parishioners were home with their families. That was where he should be and he knew it. He had told Brennan he was going to a meeting, but that had been two hours ago and he knew that she was probably wondering where he was.

He felt someone sit down beside him, which surprised him. Removing his hand from his eyes, he turned his head and found Father Triche smiling at him. "Hey Father."

Not sure if he really should bother Booth or not, Father Triche decided that if the man was here instead of at home on Christmas Eve then something was wrong and he needed to make himself available. "Seeley, is there something wrong? You look a little . . . lost."

Biting his bottom lip, Booth warred with himself. Should he talk to his priest or should he just man up and go home? "Yeah, I guess there is."

"Would you like to talk about it?" His gaze sweeping over Booth, he noticed the gray smudges under his eyes, the tired look around his mouth, the slouched shoulders. "I'm a pretty good listener."

Exhaling deeply, Booth leaned back against the pew and stared at the altar at the front of the church. "You know me . . . you know who I am." His words gruff, he realized that most people really didn't know him. Sure he'd been in the newspapers a lot, especially when he'd been tossed in prison for murder, but most people had no idea why he'd been released from prison or why he was an agent again. Many assumed that a mistake had been made, but Booth knew that the newspapers had glossed over or omitted the why's when it came to his story and had focused on the traitors that he and his squint squad had uncovered. He was aware that some people were nervous around him because they didn't know his story at all. He was a dangerous man and most people were reserved and kept their distance from him. That just added to his feelings of isolation.

"I lost my father four years ago, my grandfather last year and my brother a few months ago. Hell one of my friends is in the hospital right now and we don't know if he's ever going to walk again . . . I think . . . I'm running out of family and now my friends . . . I didn't like my father, but that's beside the point . . . anyway, if it weren't for Bones . . . my wife and kids, I'd be alone now . . . My mother has a new family and well . . . I've made some serious mistakes and . . . and I almost lost my wife and kids too. I do feel lost. My life is such a mess and the bad thing is it could get worse. Like one mistake . . . one error on my part and there won't be anything left for me. I could lose my family in a heartbeat. I . . . just one mistake would be all it would take."

Father Triche wasn't sure what Booth was talking about, but he heard a man in pain. A man filled with fear and confusion. "Seeley . . . You have a wife and two beautiful children that love you. I've seen them with you. I've seen the love they have for you. Why dwell on what might happen? From my experience . . . dwelling on the 'what might happens' can cause us to lose what we have now. I've seen it happen over and over. The past is the past and there isn't anything we can do to change what has happened, but and this is a big but . . . we can control . . . in a small way, what our future will be. We need to enjoy what we have. We have to accept that tragedy can happen at any time. We don't know what God's plan is for us, but in the end, he calls all of us home. Until that happens we should embrace the present. Yes, your family is shrinking, but you still have a family that loves you. Those two darling children adore you and your wife, she's an atheist and yet she comes to church with you once in a while. That's love Seeley. You have love and it's there waiting for you at home. Don't dwell on the tragedies that have fallen upon you because I know they have been many. I read the newspapers. I know some of the things that have happened to you, the battles you've fought and yet here you are. You're still standing and you're still breathing and you're still willing to fight and fight you must."

Booth listened to the priest and took in the man's words. "Bones does love me. Sometimes I wonder why, but, yeah . . . she and the kids . . . I don't know what I'd do without them. They keep me sane . . . I really do love them."

Grateful that Booth was actually listening to him, Father Triche slowly nodded his head. "You're a blessed man, Seeley Booth. In more ways than one." Reaching out, he placed a hand on Booth's shoulder. "Go home, Seeley. Your family is waiting for you."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Entering the house, Booth noticed a single light on in the bedroom. Placing his truck keys in the basket on the table near the front door, he walked down the hallway towards his bedroom. Pausing in the doorway, he leaned against the doorframe and smiled at his wife. "Hey."

Relieved to see him home, Brennan placed her magazine down and looked towards the doorway. "I was wondering when you were going to come home."

Stepping into the room, Booth walked over to the bed and sat down next to Brennan. "I was having a rough night tonight . . . I went to a meeting and then I went to church . . . I should have called you I know. I'm sorry."

Her hand reaching out, she placed it on his arm. Gripping him, she shook her head. "Don't apologize, Booth . . . You came home and that's all I care about."

His hand covering her hand, Booth smiled. "Where else would I be on Christmas Eve?" Kissing her, Booth moved his arms so that he could hold her close. "I love you, Bones. I love you and I want to make you happy like you make me happy."

Brennan's arms around her man, she leaned her head on his shoulder. "You make me happy Booth whenever we're together. I know you miss Hank and in a way, Jared, but I am here and so our children. You have Parker and Hodgins . . . Jack is going to get through this Booth. He's strong . . . You also have Angela and Cam and Michelle. I know Wendell loves you even if he doesn't say it and Caroline. Caroline loves you like a son. You have quite a big family Booth and it seems it's growing all of the time."

Surprised at her observation, Booth closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms. "Yeah, I do have a big family don't I? I wouldn't have them if it wasn't for you though. Thank you, Bones."

Pulling away, Brennan stared into her husband's eyes. "And I wouldn't have the same large family if it wasn't for you. We're very lucky Booth."

"You don't believe in luck," A faint smile on his lips, Booth reminded her. "You're always telling me that luck is just a superstition."

Kissing him lightly on the lips, Brennan replied, "Maybe I'm wrong about that. Whatever we choose to call it, I'm happy that we met and that we're friends. I'm not the same person I was when we met and neither are you. I think . . . I think we complete each other. We're meant to be together."

"You're my glue." Kissing her Booth felt hopeful for the first time all day.

Confused, Brennan returned his kiss and then remarked. "I don't know what that means, but thank you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Any good? I hope everyone has a happy Christmas.


End file.
